


Suprise Parentage

by guineamania



Series: 1MW Bingo Sept 2016 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't surprising that Enjolras isn't the most popular with the police force but he needs to befriend the policeman that hates him the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprise Parentage

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bingo prompt: "That policeman is the one that stopped us"  
> This could be seen as a prequel to Meeting the Parents

“Enjolras,” Grantaire yelped as the blonde suddenly pulled him into an alleyway. His protests were shushed and their bodies were far too close even for two men in a relationship. A new relationship anyway. Grantaire had finally pestered Enjolras enough with his not so subtle advances and cheesy flirtation for the god like figure to agree to go on a date with him. Now they were on their way to celebrate their two month anniversary, late because Enjolras had managed to get himself arrested for enciting a riot at the last protest Les Amis had organised. Grantaire understood though, he wouldn’t be dating this fool if he wasn’t willing to post bail every so often. “What are we doing?” he hissed as Enjolras peered round the wall.

“We’re hiding,” Enjolras continued and Grantaire rolled his eyes.

“No shit Sherlock, mind telling me who from?” he replied and earnt himself a glare from Enjolras. He spun Grantaire around so the ex-drunkard could see what he could. Grantaire instantly saw what had Enjolras hiding and bit back a laugh.

“That policeman is the one that stopped us. The one that had me arrested. We’ve got leaflets for the next protest on us and I would rather not get on his bad side again,” Grantaire was still trying not to laugh. It took a mighty person to worry Julien Enjolras and Grantaire knew that policeman a lot better than Enjolras did.

“Now come on darling, one little police detective can’t stop the mighty Apollo,” Grantaire linked Enjolras’ arm with his own and tugged Enjolras out into the street before striding towards the policeman in question.

“Grantaire what are you doing?” Enjolras snarled fighting against the direction they were going but Grantaire was not going to let him go that easily.

“Inspector Javert,” Grantaire beamed as they approached the policeman who was surveying the lay of the land. He spun around and smiled at the sight of the duo.

“Nicolas?” he questioned and Enjolras stopped still, Grantaire had been clean for a few months now after his anxiety lead to sustained periods of heavy drinking, but a police officer shouldn’t know him that well even with his past.

“Papa, this is my boyfriend Julien,” Enjolras’ world stopped and he felt like he would never be able to move again. The police men that had arrested Enjolras and Courfeyrac only a week ago and had a vendetta against Les Amis de l’ABC, was Grantaire’s father. They didn’t even look anything alike.

“Inspector,” Enjolras managed to choke out and the policeman nodded at him respectfully.

“I know you said I would have met your partner before mon petit but I didn’t think you would have meant professionally,” he smirked and Grantaire grinned.

“Don’t be mean Papa, I don’t bully your amour,” he replied, resting his head on Enjolras’ shoulder and somehow grounding the revolutionary. Inspector Javert was Grantaire’s father, hopefully his father in law but that was getting a little ahead of himself.

“Bring him to dinner when his tongue returns,” Javert rolled his eyes in a very Grantaire manner before striding off, the crowd parting like the Red Sea in front of him.

“Nicolas you have some explaining to do,” Enjolras murmured, his eyes still fixed on where Javert used to be.

“If I had known that was all it took to make you speechless I would have done it a long time ago,” Grantaire laughed and was swatted on the shoulder.


End file.
